


A Minute at War

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vietnam War, War, prompt hour 10, prompt hour 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Klaus is thinking and Dave is listening.





	1. Take a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts hrs 10 & 11: Contemplative & Shocked

Dave enters the tent to find a contemplative Klaus lying on a cot staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. 

He checks their surroundings before he drops down beside him. 

“Soldier.” The word is for others, the tone is for them. Klaus glances at him quickly, then focuses on the ceiling again. Dave suppresses a sigh, a fond one, and sits down on the floor. The world is granting them a minute, so he takes it. 

“I´m trying to think,” Klaus announces. “I see,” Dave acknowledges. With Klaus you sometimes have to wait, he knows. Listen.


	2. Listen

“Well, you see, this is pretty new to me. I´ve never been “in love” before,” Klaus marks quotes in the air above his face, “I know, you´re shocked. And it´s complicated with where I´m from and everything, you know,” He waves his hands around. 

Dave doesn´t really know or understand, although Klaus has tried to explain it to him before, but Dave figured the details didn´t really matter when you were lying in a ditch in the heat of a particularly black night and... “You´re in love?” His brain just caught up. Klaus eyes are on him. “Aren´t you?“


End file.
